Handing on the Promise
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: Boromir lies dying, his final thoughts and request? That a promise he made to a dying woman will be honoured… something he has hardly done over all the years. Came third in Teitho's "Resolutions"


**This story recently came third in Teitho's challege "Resolutions". Thanks to Merin Essi ar Quenteli for the translations**

**I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Boromir knew he was dying. Fuzzily he saw Aragorn leaning over him trying to help.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… or our people fail."

"Our people… our people" One person in particular. He gasped for breath, knowing what he had to say "Thorongil. Promise me… promise me you will protect Faramir for me, for my mother."

Aragorn bit his lip and kissed Boromir's cooling forehead "_Gweston, Gwador vuin, Gweston_"

Boromir felt tears slipping as his life faded, wearily he let his mind drift back into memories

* * *

_T.A. 2988_

_

* * *

_

"Boromir?"

The ten year old looked at his sibling "Yes _háno zîrân_?"

"_Ammê_will get better won't she? The healers say she will be going to Mandos halls."

Boromir bit his lip and decided that honesty was the best policy "No Faramir, Mandos' halls is the place where people's souls go after their bodies are no longer needed"

The auburn haired boy looked close to tears "She'll die?"

Boromir nodded slowly "Yes Fara." He held out his arms, feeling much older than 10 as his sibling dived in and dissolved into sobs. Gently Boromir rested his chin on his brother's head, trying to give comfort he didn't have.

"Boromir" His father's voice cut through the moment of affection "your mother wishes to speak to you".

She lay on the bed, her head turned to the southern window

"_Ammê_?"

She patted the bed "Come Boromir, do you hear the gulls?"

The boy strained his ears, but heard nothing "_Bâ Ammê_"

Findulas smiled "one day you will, just as I hear them now." Her voice grew serious "Boromir, promise me something. Promise me you will protect Faramir with your life, from anyone who tries to hurt him… Anyone. Do you understand?"

Boromir nodded slowly "_Ni-sâphdi Ammê_"

* * *

Crying. That was what he could hear, a heart wrenching sobbing. He pushed open the door to their bedchamber "Faramir?... Faramir!"

His brother was laying face sideways on the bed, his face bruised and battered beyond recognition.

Boromir ran to him "Who did this to you?" But sickeningly, he thought he already knew "I'll take you to the healers"

"No Boromir, they mustn't know. They mustn't know. The five year old began to sob hysterically

"Hush little brother, they shan't know. _Ni-sâphdi_"

For the first time he failed his resolution

* * *

_T.A. 2998_

* * *

"Boromr" The groan roused him from polishing the sword to see Faramir staggering towards him, arms clasped around his side "Boromr, _K-iyôzahê abâr nê-na_da."

He caught his brother as the youngster staggered "_Ki-nakhahê ni-mâ_. This time we will go to the healers.

* * *

"Ioreth"

The woman turned to see the Steward's sons walking toward her. Or rather Master Boromir was walking, Faramir was slumped against him, looking sick and faint.

"He fell off a horse"

"Silly boy. Bring him in here." She led them into a side room, just in time for Faramir to land on the bed as he fainted. Boromir lowered his brother carefully down onto the bed, avoiding Ioreth's gaze.

"Will he be alright?"

"Five broken ribs, a cracked wrist and many bruises. You're not going to tell me this was from falling off a horse

Faramir groaned, half concoious "_Attô_"

Ioreth's face darkened "I guessed as much" Her voice calmed as Faramir flinched away in fear "I'm not angry with you, lordling. Only with the horse that threw you."

Boromir spoke for both of them "Thank you Ioreth"

But inside he was eaten with guilt, this was the second time he'd failed his resolution.

* * *

_T.A 20th June 3018_

* * *

"Pull back! Pull back! Over the bridge"

En-masse the soldiers of Gondor bolted westward, abandoning the far side of Osgiliath. They had fought, but the numbers against them were too great. Now the only hope was to halt the enemy by breaking the bridge

Boromir caught sight of his brother's distinctive red hair "_Háno! Ki-nakhahê niyad_!" Grasping his brother's shoulder he whispered franticly "Tell Mardil to smash the bridge. We'll swim for it"

Faramir nodded and whistled three notes. A single long one came in reply.

Orc roars rang out behind them and both brothers raced for the bank side by side. Faramir tripped and slammed into the earth, knocking all the breath out of his body.

Hearing the yelp Boromir skidded to a stop and doubled back, heaving his brother up onto his feet

"_Ki-yadahê _Boromir, save yourself"

"_Bâ háno zîrân_, I promised mother I would protect you, and I will. _Nê-yada_"

"_Khor_-Boromir, _Khor_-Faramir the men hollered, fear growing in their hearts "_Khor-Boromir_, _Khor-Faramir_"

"Zirbîth" called Boromir in reply as he hauled an equally soaked Faramir out of the river "_Nakhatûn 'nNê kalâma_".

As the men drew breath and smiled, Boromir shouted for the ale. He was light at heart for once. Perhaps he had finally done as he was asked by his mother 30 years before.

* * *

_T.A. 3019_

* * *

Faramir blinked. Someone had entered into this darkness, someone glowing with healing.

"Faramir… Faramir…"

A hand reached out to him and Faramir knew who this person was. Now he could feel air on his face and the sweet smell of a herb hung in the air. "My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"

The voice came again "Walk no more in the shadows, but awake!"

His eyes focused on a man above him, a man whose face embodied the Kings of Númenor…

* * *

"Estel… why did you heal him? You had every right to let him die, after the way his father and Boromir both treated you."

Aragorn swung about to face his foster brother "I never thought I would hear you say that Elrohir Elrondion. Faramir is young, he was likely never loved by his father…" He sighed, shifting subject imperceptibly "It was mainly because of Boromir… you see, I had a promise to keep.

* * *

**Translations**

**_Gweston, Gwador vuin, Gweston_= I promise, beloved sworn-brother, I promise (Sindarin)**

**Adûnaic**

**_háno zîrân_= Beloved brother**

**_Ammê_ = Mother**

**_Bâ_= No**

**_Ni-sâphdi _= I understand**

**_K-iyôzahê abâr nê-nada_ = Help me**

**_Ki-nakhahê ni-mâ_= Come with me**

**_Attô_= Father**

**_Háno! Ki-nakhahê niyad_= Brother! Come here!**

**_Ki-yadahê_= Flee**

**_Bâ háno zîrân_= No, beloved brother**

**_Nê-yada_= Let's go**

**_Khor-Boromir, Khor-Faramir _= Lord Boromir, Lord Faramir**

**_Zirbîth_= Greetings**

**_Nakhatûn 'nNê kalâma_= Our meeting is a pleasure**

* * *

**Sorry there were such a lot, I didn't realise untill I'd written them all out in a column.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
